


награда.

by dark_egal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Captain America kink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Somnophilia, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony has kinks, Trust Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_egal/pseuds/dark_egal
Summary: У Тони есть определённые кинки. У Стива есть проблема.К счастью, есть способ совместить одно с другим.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	награда.

— Джарвис, просканируй состояние Кэпа.

Тони рывком вскочил с кресла, как это обычно бывало с ним, когда внезапное гениальное озарение приходило ему в голову.  
Ладони зудели в остром предвкушении так, словно у него под кожей был спрятан механизм репульсеров.

_это было бы занимательно_

Тони мысленно отправляет эту идею в чертоги своего разума, чтобы вернуться к ней позже.

Всё что его интересует сейчас обессиленное беззащитное, чертовски горячее и безусловно идеальное тело Стива Роджерса на диване его гостиной.

— Состояние наркотической интоксикации, сэр. Для детоксикации организму потребуется как минимум шесть часов.

— Отличные новости! — Тони едва не всплеснул руками.

Стив _сам_ попросил его об этом. На вечеринке после их грандиозной героической победы Стив грустно признался, что он не может нормально спать, не может расслабиться, что он не может напиться обычным алкоголем так, чтобы потерять себя.

Тогда Тони нежно гладил его волосы и поклялся Стиву что обязательно что-то придумает.  
И он был бы не собой, если бы не сделал это.

Да и кто бы смог отказать Стиву хоть в чем-то, когда он так грустно смотрит своими голубыми глазами?

Ему нужно было что-то действенное. По большей степени в изобретении идеального заменяющего алкоголь снотворного поучаствовал Брюс, сам не ведая зачем на самом деле это было нужно.  
И это было идеально.  
Что-то что не морфий, не жёсткий седатоник или что угодно что могло бы травмировать или навредить. Не то чтобы Тони думал, будто организм Стива не справится, просто сам Стив попросил его о чем-то, что могло напоминать алкоголь, а Тони было важно чтобы это что-то не причинило ему лишней боли.  
Это вовсе не то что он хотел.

_он всегда хотел другого_

Тони не мог сдержать улыбку, глядя на свернувшегося расслабленого бессильного Кэпа.  
Волна жара от паха и низа живота как тёплая вода мгновенно растеклась по всему телу.

— Ты пьян, как ты того и хотел, Кэп, — голос Тони звучит мягко и утешающе. Но Тони думает лишь о том, как скрыть торжество и опьяняющую безумную радость.  
В некоторые вещи так трудно поверить.

Прямо сейчас Стив Роджерс лежал перед ним. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое. Но впервые это выглядит _так_.  
Его нелепая подростковая мечта. Самая жаркая фантазия. Одно из самых постыдных желаний.

Тони машинально облизал губы.

— Джарвис, заблокируй выходы для всех, кроме меня, — его собственный голос звучал глухо и хрипло, когда Тони изучал словно микросхемы совершенные черты человека перед ним.

_он просто произведение искусства_

Тони никогда не интересовался особо предметами искусства, но Стив Роджерс…он стоил всего будь он картиной Венецианского художника либо сотвореной из мрамора скульптурой.

Его рот с немного пухлыми губами был призывно приоткрыт, глаза напротив были плотно закрыты. Он слегка хмурился во сне, будто снова и снова переживая что-то страшное, его длинные дрожащие ресницы бросали тень на его щеки.

Это должно было действовать как травка и одновременно хорошая доза виски. Стив думал что это облегчит боль от того тщательно скрываемого и болезненного, что иногда появляется в его взгляде. Но кому как не Тони знать, что это _никогда_ не работает?

Тони коснулся его щеки с нежностью, и Стив инстинктивно вздронул в полусне, шумно вздохнув, сворачиваясь, будто в попытке защитить себя или лечь всем телом на гранату, чтобы принять весь удар на себя.

Где-то в области дугового реактора глупо сжалось от этого вида.

_он ждал другого. другого чувства в себе. может быть другого кэпа?  
_

Тони сейчас как никогда не хватало пронзительных лазурных глаз Стива, будто видившего его сквозь все костюмы и железные оболочки.  
Какими бы они были сейчас, его глаза?

Тони коснулся пальцами его алых губ, почти невесомо.

О, Тони уделял много времени что думал об этих честных синих глазах с плаката, даже не представляя тогда насколько чище и синее они в реальной жизни.  
Тогда ему казалось что он тоже хотел бы иметь такие же голубые глаза. Но позже, повзрослев немного и уже сжимая свой член под одеялом в темноте своей комнаты, он понял, что возможно он просто хотел того, кто ими обладает.

Тогда это озарение почти не испугало его. В конце концов несмотря на все бесконечные разговоры отца о Стиве Роджерсе, которые непременно кончались распитием алкоголя, этот парень с плаката, Кэп, никогда не казался ему кем-то живым или одухотвореным.

_не-настоящий-парень, а значит с ним всё в порядке. отец был не прав_

Когда он был маленький он обожал эти истории, но становясь старше он все чаще замечал за собой раздражение, которое он испытывал, когда снова слышал о _Капитане Америка_ , с той болью что причинял ему отец своими требованиями и пренебрежением.  
Но это не мешало _его личному Кэпу_ висеть на его стене, а Тони приходить к оргазму, сжимая свой член под одеялом, представляя перед собой честные голубые глаза.

Это была его самая отчаянная мечта. Тогда, когда все казалось нереальным и не важным, все было по-другому.  
Но всё изменилось, когда _настоящий Стив Роджерс_ оказался разморженым. Буквально воплощение его мечты из плоти и крови.

И одно его постоянное нахождение рядом с ним будило в Тони то самое, казалось бы похороненное давно отчаянное желание.

И вот он сейчас лежит перед ним.

Стив сбивчиво дышит, у Стива влажные кончики ресниц, которые прямо сейчас хочется невесомо целовать.  
У Стива совершенное тело, которое не может не привлекать взгляд. И прямо сейчас это тело совершенно расслаблено и беззащитно.

Тони провёл рукой по коротким светлым волосам, склоняясь над почти безмятежным лицом Стива.  
Мягкие волосы, как он и думал. Он вдохнул запах лаванды и ирисов, исходящий от его волос.  
Стив жил в его доме только месяц, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому миру, и по крайней мере Тони был рад, что тот пользовался купленным специально для него шампунем, а не простым антибактериальным мылом вместо этого.  
Тони поцеловал его в висок. Привычный жест нежности, но Тони всегда нежен и заботлив со своими партнёрами.

Стив лежал так неподвижно, а его тело было таким поддатливым прямо сейчас.  
Потому что сам Стив так захотел. Потому что сам Стив сказал что хотел бы расслабиться подобным образом, а кто такой Тони, чтобы не предложить свою помощь.

Осмелев, Тони всё же поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы, грубее чем нужно. Прямо так, как он хотел с их первой встречи.

Стив дёрнулся в полусне, и было неясно пытался ли он уйти от поцелуя или наоборот.  
Если бы Стив не устал так сильно после миссии, возможно сейчас он был бы частично в сознании и всё было бы куда веселей.

— Тсссс, — Тони успокаивающее поцеловал его в висок, ещё раз наслаждаясь этим запахом, — Тихо, тихо, Кэп.

Сейчас красивый и невыносимо заносчивый Стив Роджерс был только для него.  
Тони провёл рукой по его вздымающейся от тяжёлого дыхания груди в благоговейном жесте. Так, как он прикасался к своей новой и более совершенной броне.  
В паху стало ещё жарче, но это только начало. Не только Стив должен был насладиться в полной мере своим беспамятством, но и Тони должен получить от этого всё.

Его движения стали смелее, и Тони уже не цемеронясь гладил и касался его твердого пресса и этих восхитительных _сисек_.

Ткань серой форменной рубашки помялась под этим движениями, обнажая открытый участок светлой золотистой кожи. Тони с наслаждением трогал его красивый подтянутый пресс, накрывая губами напрягшийся сосок через хлопковую ткань, больше всего желая его укусить.

Искусать бы его всего… Или вылизать. Но лучше всего пока ограничиться вторым, оставив первое на то время, когда Стив сможет отвечать за свои действия.

Тони подтянул кофту вверх, обнажая больше участков кожи.  
Теперь он касался пресса Стива поцелуями, не стесняясь оставлять больше засосов, и не желая отказывать себе в наслаждении.  
Стив застонал, бессмысленно поддаваясь. Его тело знало всё за него.

Тони усмехнулся. О, он всегда был очень внимательным и очень умелым любовником, одним только этим он мог довести своего партнёра до края.  
Но ограничиваться было бы глупо.

_  
— Просто к слову, твоя задница в них ещё более великолепна, — сегодня Тони не смог сдержать в себе замечание, стараясь пялиться не слишком откровенно, на что получил гневный хмурый взгляд от Кэпа, и его смущеный (или скорее возмущенный) румянец на скулах. Определённо это того стоило._

Тони провёл ребром ладони по промежности Стива через эти джинсы, и Стив застонал и всхлипнул.  
Его глаза были всё ещё закрыты, его длинные ресницы дрожали, а дыхание стало частым-частым.  
Тони чувствовал как в его штанах стало слишком тесно. В таком темпе он долго не выдержит. Бесславно кончить в свои же трусы так толком не прикоснувшись к себе и ничего не испробовав не хотелось.  
И…о, как многое ему хотелось попробовать со Стивом.

— Джарвис, состояние?

— Стабильно, сэр. До детоксикации примерно шесть часов. До пробуждения десять часов.

Хорошо. Это хорошо. И Стив наконец поспит, и получит всё, что ему было так нужно.

Тони хотелось фыркнуть от раздражения и слепой нежности.  
Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы иметь такие огромные предубеждения перед врачами, чтобы вместо того, чтобы попросить у доктора Чо снотворное и успокоительное пытаться тщетно отравить себя алкоголем, чтобы забыться.

Нельзя было оставлять это всё просто так. Поэтому Тони (ну возможно с небольшой помощью Брюса) приготовил специально для Стива небольшой коктейль.

Когда твоя самая жаркая подростковая мечта говорит что не может спать и хочет напиться, но не может — то кто бы на месте Тони не сделал то же самое чтобы помочь?

Нависнув над Стивом, касаясь его всем телом, но все ещё почти невесомо, будто боясь спугнуть, Тони нежно поцеловал его в беззащитную шею. Около ключицы аромат лавандового мыла вместе с запахом самого Стива ощущался ещё сильней.  
Тони легко прикусил кожу на шее, наслаждаясь этим запахом и частным сердцебиением Стива.  
Отрываться от этого занятия было грустно, но Стива необходимо было раздеть.

_Распаковать как самый дорогой и долгожданный подарок._

Тони вернулся к ногам кэпа, легко расшнутровывая шнурки на старомодных кедах и отбрасывая их в сторону.  
Стив носил белые укороченные носки и это показалось Тони до того очаровательным, что он не мог удержаться от лёгкой щекотки. Стив непроизвольно дёрнулся, достаточно сильно оттолкнул руку Тони, и отчего-то это непроизвольное сопротивление отозвалось ещё большим жаром в паху.  
Тони с трепетом снял с него носки, обнажая светлые и черезчур гладкие для их образа жизни пятки.  
Ну конечно, метаболизм выше среднего в четыре раза даёт определённые преимущества.  
Например нежную кожу или куда более быстрое заживление незначительных шрамов.

Тони сглотнул.

Ступни определённо стоили внимания, но могли подождать. В другой раз он бы непременно насладился ими сполна, но сейчас ему хотелось всего Стива, целиком.

— Знал бы ты… — Тони не закончил фразу глядя на открывшуюся картину перед собой.

_Знал бы ты как давно я тебя хотел всё это время. Задолго до нашей первой встречи_

Хорошо, что сейчас Стив был в простой гражданской одежде, ведь если бы он был в форме Кэпа… Тогда Тони было бы слишком трудно удерживаться от всего того что ему хотелось.

Все эти жаркие образы в которых фигурировал его Капитан, преимущественно связанный и обездвиженый.  
Это было так неправильно представлять себя на месте какого-то злодея из тех комиксов про Капитана Америку, но Тони ничего не мог с собой поделать. В конце концов в его фантазиях всё было не по-настоящему. Ему никогда не хотелось причинить вред или боль своему Кэпу даже в этих фантазиях.  
Но мысленный образ связанного и беззащитного героя на рисунке и фотография Стива Роджерса с его невинным взглядом, которую Тони обнаружил в кабинете отца заставляли что-то дикое и необъяснимое внутри него представлять этот образ снова и снова в качестве эротической фантазии.

Это никогда не должно было быть его фантазией. Но это определённо было так.  
И Тони привык быть честным с самим с собой.

Поэтому он довольно ловким движением стягивает джинсы со Стива, оставляя его в одних боксерах. Теперь Стив по-настоящему возбуждён, и это прекрасно.  
Почти невесомыми касаниями Тони касается своего возбужденного члена сквозь брюки. Ох, сейчас они в полном беспорядке, после подобного вечера их определённо стоит отправить их в корзину вещей, которую потом Пеппер разбирает на благотворительность.  
Он водит пальцем по слегка потрескавшимся нежным губам Стива и уговаривает себя прямо сейчас не начать терется об свою ладонь в бешеном темпе.  
Вместо этого Тони растягивает ширинку и касается своего обжигающе жаркого члена, почти шипит от того как остро он сейчас ощущает своё прикосновение. Рука становится липкой от смазки, и если бы щеки Тони уже не горели от стыда и возбуждения, то это бы случилось прямо сейчас.  
Сдерживать и оттягивать своё желание так трудно, ты словно дрейфуешь на волнах Мёртвого моря. Будто в трансе, он вытащил руку из своих трусов, и уже этими пальцами, _боже в его смазке_ , раздвинул Стиву губы. Во сне челюсть достаточно легко подавалась, и Стив прямо сейчас буквально облизывал его палец.

В животе пылало что-то жуткое и обжигающее от ощущения этих нежных губ, жара и влажности рта под его пальцами.  
От того, что он вторгся в рот _Кэпу_ теми же пальцами, которыми только что трогал свой член.  
_обожемой_

Почему-то всё то что было до, что он уже успел проделать со Стивом касаясь его везде было несравнимо с этим.  
Ему не хотелось вынимать пальцев изо рта Стива. Хотелось чтобы они были там всегда.  
Словно он перешёл сладкую запретную черту, его забросило за буйки и теперь он несётся на сумасшедших волнах к чему-то сокрушительно-безумному.

Его член уже саднило от отсутствия разрядки, необходимо было получить все прямо сейчас. Иначе он взорвётся.

В конце концов у него в запасе ещё много времени.  
С сожалением вынув пальцы из горячей и прекрасной тесноты рта, Тони заворожено погладил того по безмятежному лицу, устраиваясь ближе.

Хотелось сделать что-то жесткое и стыдное. Сесть сверху и заставить Стива заглотить его член целиком, толкатся в его горло не прекращая, сжимая его волосы.  
Буквально трахнуть его красивое лицо.

Это жаркая и неправильная фантазия. Неправильная пока. Может быть когда потом он это предложит и Стив согласится, он сможет реализовать и это, но пока…

Тони с нежностью касается чувствительной кожи за ухом Стива, сжимает свой член, который сейчас так близко от лица Стива.  
Его смазка блестит у того на розовых губах и гладковыбритых щеках, Тони прижимается членом к его лицу так, будто ожидая то что Стив сейчас откроет рот и примет его член до основания.

Не сдерживаясь, Тони сжимает его волосы и тонет, тонет в мучительном и сладком оргазма. Его ноги подвешиваются, а перед глазами темнеет. Он падает на колени перед диваном, где лежал все ещё бессознательный Стив, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Чувство стыда которое глушит сытое удовлетворения заставляет сердце Тони сжаться: а вдруг прямо сейчас Стив очнется. Это было раньше между ними, но вдруг сейчас ему может не понравиться. Он отбрасывает эти мысли в сторону. Ещё совсем не время.

Но в таком случае Джарвис должен предупредить его, если это произойдёт.  
Стив по прежнему спит, и Тони будет врать себе, если скажет, что ему будет стыдно сейчас на него посмотреть.

Тони приподнимается и бездумно целует его. Лицо Стива все в его сперме, даже его длинные ресницы, и это впечатляет. Даже в своих фантазиях Тони не представлял, что это будет так красиво.  
Ему хочется слизать и сцеловать всё с его лица, но вместо этого Тони достаёт обычных хлопчатобумажный платок, и смачивает его водой из бутылки стоящей на столике рядом.  
Он вытирает весь беспорядок бережно и нежно и лицо Стива вновь становится свежим и до невозможности невинным.

Прижимаясь к полуобнаженному телу Роджерса, Тони вновь чувствует слабый жар возбуждения по всему телу, так будто он снова подросток, готовый кончить за несколько заходов подряд.

Он покрывает тело Стива короткими жадными поцелуями, от шеи до гладких идеально очерченных мускулистых бёдер.

Он гладит их настойчивыми движениями и без труда раздвигает длинные ноги Кэпа привычным жестом.

Тони задрожал в предвкушении того, что сейчас он собирался сделать. С хриплым вздохом он мнёт руками две гладкие половинки этой великолепной задницы, раздвигая их, а затем стаскивает со спинки дивана подушку и кладёт её Стиву под спину чтобы было удобнее.  
Будь тот напряженным ему бы это стоило усилий, но в расслабленом виде Стив лёгок и поддатлив.

В животе вновь скрутился тяжёлый ком возбуждения, когда Тони устраивает голову между раздвинутых ног и сначала кусает упругие ягодицы, а потом ныряет языком между ними.

Это было, это было так волнующе. Стив был таким чистым, его кожа пахла свежим мылом и немного мускусом.  
Огромный конраст с супермоделями обоих полов, которые были до этого у Тони: те пахли дорогими духами или вином, и то и другое нравилось Тони, но всегда хотелось чего-то более настоящего.

Ничего более прекрасного и настоящего чем тело Стива Роджерса под ним не могло бы найтись во всём мире.

Тони облизывал языком узкую дырочку, толкался внутрь снова и снова, шалея от собственных действий.  
Это было восхитительно, грязно и так правильно…  
Тони оторвался от этой восхитительной дырочки, только чтобы оставить засос на правой ягодице, с хрипом прикусывая её.

Это его любимая часть Кэпа, определённо. Как же соблазнительно выглядела его задница обтянутая в откровенный облегающий спандекс. Выставленная на всеобщее обозрение, она будто дразнила Тони своей недоступностью. По крайней мере она определённо была недоступна до начала их безумных отношений со Стивом. Но сейчас и как надеется Тони теперь навсегда эта задница целиком и полностью в его распоряжении.

Кажется от возбуждения в уголках его глаз непроизвольно собрались слёзы. Тони потянулся к своему члену, медленно гладя его, не касаясь слишком сильно, чтобы случайно не кончить, вновь уткнувшись языком в уже расслабленную дырочку Стива.  
Его словно качало на волнах: он толкался в свой кулак, трахая языком Стива, стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже.

Тони всегда любил получать и дарить оральные ласки своим партнёрам, но впервые он чувствовал себя настолько возбужденным просто трахая языком и вылизывая кого-то.  
Конечно же дело было в том, что это был _Кэп_.

Он не знает сколько минут прошло прежде чем он оторвался от своего занятия, чувствую как язык почти немеет. Но это определённо того стоило. Член Стива теперь стоял, покрасневший и с блестящей смазкой на кончике.  
Сжимая свой член, Тони на пробу лизнул его, а затем положил в рот, взяв половину всей длины. Жаль поза была совсем не подходящей, но Тони бы с огромным удовольствием сделал бы Стиву потрясающий минет, позволяя бы ему трахать его горло так, что он начнёт задыхаться.  
Или наоборот трахнуть самого Стива в его красивоочерченный рот, крепко схватив за короткие волосы и потом заставить его проглотить все до капли и вылизать начисто.

Отличная идея на будущее. Это непременно следует попробовать воплотить.  
От этих картин в голове Тони стало даже трудно дышать, а яйцам становилось больно. Разрядка необходима была прямо сейчас.

Придержав длинные ноги Стива, Тони протолкнул сразу два пальца в расслабленный анус, всё немного влажный от его слюны, устраиваясь удобнее.

Тони медленно толкнулся вперёд, погружаясь в жаркое и тесное.  
Даже по ощущениям задница Стива была идеальна. Всё тело Тони будто скручивало жгутом удовольствия когда он снова и снова трахал его.  
Не сбавляя темпа, Тони взял в руку напряженный поддатливый член Стива, проходясь по всей длине, позволяя тому толкаться в его кулак.  
Стив бессознательно льнул навстречу всем телом, его ресницы дрожали, его рот был приоткрыт, а щеки раскасневшиеся.

Его тело очевидно обожало когда его трахают так.

Прямо сейчас Тони представил как Стив приходит в себя, соно моргает своими голубыми глазами и смотрит прямо на него и…с этой мыслью он кончил, погружаясь на всю длину в жаркую невыносимо идеальную задницу.

 _Господи_.

Тони ощущает оргазм каждой клеточкой своего тела и больше всего ему не хочется чтобы это не прекращалось никогда.  
Он не спешит выскальзывать из мягкого и теплого, сжимая половинки, и наклоняясь всем телом вперёд.

Если бы Стив сейчас лежал на животе было бы куда удобнее.  
В такой позе он достаёт только до шеи Стива, зато её можно целовать и облизывать, пока он быстрыми и нежными движениями рук доводит Стива до оргазма, всё ещё не вытаскивая из него уже упавший член.  
Стив дёргается под ним и кончает с протяжным выдохом и замирает, размякая всеми своими мышцами.

_Сейчас он красив как никогда_

После этого Тони растирает сперму Стива на его животе, и устраивается удобнее, растянувшись на теле Стива так, чтобы можно устроится головой на его груди, как на подушках.  
Эта поза почти идеальна: член Тони всё ещё внутри Стива, его голова у него на груди, его руки обнимают и прижимают к себе мускулистое и расслабленое тело.

От пережитых двух оргазмов подряд у Тони слипаются глаза и его тянет в сон.  
Он думает о том что будет дальше.  
Возможно, Стив будет не против повторить это ещё раз. Возможно Стив даже сам попросит его раз.  
По крайней мере Тони надеется на это.  
Он закрывает глаза с по-настоящему безмятежной улыбкой.

Когда Стив начнёт просыпаться — Джарвис оповестит его.

И Тони будет рядом.


End file.
